


Dreams and Fantasies

by anysin



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/F, Foe Yay, Maids, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:29:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Tess doesn't dream about Lois Lane. For Dark Femslash Week.





	Dreams and Fantasies

Tess Mercer doesn't have dreams. She has goals and beliefs, and sometimes she indulges in wishful thinking, but there are no misty, beautiful things that she desperately wishes to come true. So when thoughts of Lois Lane cross her mind, she is sure to remind herself of the difference: she is indulging in a fantasy, not dreaming of the woman.

Sitting in her office, Tess thinks of the day Lane invaded Tess's new property, dressed as a French maid. It was quite a first impression to make, and it's something Tess finds herself thinking of time and time again. The outfit had looked good on Lane, though it hadn't been perfect; Tess keeps thinking that it should have been snugger around the waist, corset-tight, swallowing the curve of her stomach and turning her softness into the stark curves of a hourglass. The skirt too, could have benefited from a shorter length, exposing more of Lane's thighs, perhaps even giving a viewer a tantalizing glimpse of her underwear. Lane certainly has the ass for pulling that off. Tess is sure Lane can pull off many things.

Crawling, for example, is something Tess believes would suit Lane well. She imagines it happening before her eyes, Lane crawling on the floor towards her on her elbows and knees, her hips lifted high in the air and swishing from side to side with her every move. She imagines Lane doing it without and with a smile, and though Tess knows she would do it through gritted teeth (and frankly, that is how Tess prefers it too) she can't help but see Lane approaching her with a smile, watching her intensely as she closes the distance between herself and Tess's legs, remaining crouched on the floor as she looks up at Tess, waiting for an order.

Seeing Lois Lane like that, submissive and at her mercy, is close to being a dream. But even in a fantasy, even in a near-dream, Tess's mind doesn't let her go all the way. Lane wouldn't be submissive; she would be smirking at Tess, slowly unbuttoning her uniform to reveal her full breasts, the flat plane of her stomach, her pubic mound. She'd lie down to her back on the floor, spreading her legs to Tess, grinning wide and wild as Tess steps between her parted legs. Lane would think she's winning and she wouldn't be wrong.

Eventually Lane would sit back up again, her back curving as she looks up at Tess with expectation in her eyes, then leans close to brush her cheek against Tess's knee, her inner thigh. Lane's breath would tickle her as it moves higher and higher, reaching the edge of Tess's skirt.

"Mistress," Lane whispers on her cunt, and Tess comes.

Sometimes Tess needs a hand to bring her all the way to her edge, but this times the images and imagined sensations are enough, her hips bucking against the chair as she rides out her orgasm, gasping long and sharp. When the pleasant, liquid feeling spreads into her limbs, she lets herself lean back into the chair, her eyes closing.

Yes, Lois Lane in her private service is a delicious fantasy, and she won't lie to herself and claim she wouldn't want it to be true. But she knows when something is impossible, and Tess doesn't long for impossible things. She will let Lane come to her mind, but she won't chase the thought of her.


End file.
